Smoke and Mirrors: A Prequel to Broken
by gleemylove
Summary: Set three years before Broken, what was high school like for Rachel. How she met Jesse. This story will take you through the up's and down's of Rachel's relationship with Jesse and Noé, leading up to Rachel's attack. St. Berry, Fuinn, A/U, OOC
1. I New Love

**Smoke and Mirrors: A Prequel to Broken**

**Chapter 1- Jane Doe**

**A/N: So, I need to thank lilypilots90 for this idea. She asked me to give more background on how Jesse and Rachel met, so I'm doing a multi-chapter prequel :) As usual, I own nada. :'( Part of the title belongs to Lifehouse.**

"Dude," Jesse said to Finn as he watched Rachel walk by, "Rachel is hot."Jesse turned his head to follow Rachel's movements further down the hall.

"_Hey,_" Finn said, slightly annoyed, "That's my sister your talking about." He punched Jesse's shoulder, making sure to put force behind it because _seriously,_ he doesn't need to know what his friends think about his little sister. Just..._no_.

"Whatever, she's hot." Jesse rolled his eyes at Finns discomfort. He found it amusing. Because _really_ its not like Finn owned Rachel. "I've been your friend for how long? You can trust me you know. I wouldn't hurt her."

"Fine," Finn sighed, giving in, "Come over tomorrow and we'll play Halo and shit. If she's home, talk to her." Finn really didn't like the idea of Jesse and Rachel going out, but Jesse _was_ right about one thing: Finn and Jesse had been friends for too long for Finn _not_ to trust him.

**…***...*****

Finn didn't mention to Rachel that Jesse was coming over to the house that Saturday. He was really hoping she would be out doing something, but then again, Rachel didn't have many friends and Saturday was her one day off from dance and all the other stuff that kept her busy.

Jesse knocked on the door and 10:30 in the morning, ready to play Halo and get Rachel to go on a date with him. Finn opened the door and ushered him inside quickly. He could hear Rachel up in her room singing "Jane Doe" by NeverShoutNever.

**…***...*****

At around noon, Rachel ran down the stairs to get lunch. Not knowing anyone besides Finn was in the house, she was just wearing what she normally wore on a Saturday; little black booty shorts and a tight tank top. "Hey Finn" she yelled as she was coming down the stairs, "You want anything for lunch? I'm gonna make a salad."

"No Rach, I'm good. Maybe you could ask our guest though." Finn said, the smile evident in his voice.

"What are you talking about Finn Adin Berry? Who is in the house?" Rachel demanded, running down the stairs faster, thinking it was just one of the guys who was over all the time. When she reached the foot of the stairs and saw Jesse sitting on her couch, smirking at her, she turned beet red. "Oh...Jesse. Hi." Rachel smiled, ignoring the fact that she was totally mortified. Looking down at what she was wearing, her mouth hung open. "I'll be right back down once I put...clothes...on." Rachel ran back up the stairs three at a time before closing her door.

When Rachel walked back down the stairs, she was wearing a very large, baggy t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants. "Hello Jesse" she said very quietly, still slightly embarrassed.

"Hi Rachel. What's up?" Jesse smiled at her, acting unruffled by basically seeing Rachel in her underwear.

"The sky." Finn said, "everyone knows that, duh." He rolled his eyes as Rachel laughed.

"Oh, nothing much Jesse. I was just upstairs singing and now I'm getting myself lunch. Would you like me to cook you anything?" She asked.

"No, I'm good. Thanks for offering though." Jesse smiled at Rachel.

"Okay, Finn, I'll bring you a sandwich." Rachel stated, walking into the kitchen, whistling.

**…***...*****

"You know dude," Finn sighed, once Rachel was in the kitchen, "This is really awkward. You trying to hit on my sister. Maybe you should, oh I don't know, _stop!_"

"Well sorry. It's not my fault your sister is hot." Jesse smirked at how uncomfortable Finn was becoming.

"Can you please just ask her out already? It would make my life ten times less awkward." Finn was really getting annoyed. Jesse and he might have been friends since middle school where they bonded over Senior Leauge Youth Football, they spent days practicing drills, Finn was the quarterback, Jesse a running back. How neither of them had parents that were interested in sports they played. That was when they were 13. Now, they were in their Junior year of high school and still best friends.

"Come on, I can't be the only one of your friends who tried to get into her-"

"Do _not_ finish that sentence unless you have a death wish." Finn ground out, trying to control his anger because seriously, that's his _sister._

"What the fuck ever dude. You can't tell me I'm the only guy you know who's wanted into the Rachel Berry pants." Jesse rolled his eyes again, "But seriously, if you have a problem with it, I won't ask her out." Jesse's face was somber and left no room for joking.

"I don't have a problem with it," Finn began, "You just have to remember, she's my sister. There's certain things I don't need or want to hear about her. And you crossed that line the other day in school." Finn sighed, running his hand through his short hair. Sure, Jesse was his best friend, but when it came to Rachel, that was his family, he would go to the end of the world to protect her.

"I'm sorry? Look, I plan to ask her out, I mean why wouldn't I want to ask her out." Jesse turned to look at his best friend. "I won't hurt her, you _know_ me. I couldn't do anything that would put her in harm's way."

Finn gave Jesse a once over, _something_ in Jesse's voice made him want to not believe what he was saying. "I mean it dude, no fucking her over. And this better not be because you want in her pants. It best be because you want to get to know her and take her out and _shit_." Finn shook his head again, he couldn't believe he just gave one of his friends permission to ask her out.

"Thanks man," Jesse reached over, shaking Finn's hand tightly. Jesse smirked, thinking about where her could take her out on their first date.

**…***...*****

Rachel clutched her books to her chest, keeping her head down, trying to get to her next class. She hated being an underclassman, it honestly sucked. The upperclassman always did something to make school a living hell.

"Rachel!" Hearing her name, she turned around to see her best friend weaving through the crowd. His short blond hair and deep blue eyes finding hers. Rachel smiled gently, coming to a stop to wait for Noé. He had literally ran into her on the first day of fourth grade-he was in fifth, she walked around the same corner he was. Since then, they talked often, hung out as often as their schedules permitted and usually walked to class with each other."Hey, what are we doing for your birthday? It is this weekend. Your sweet sixteen! We need to make it special," Noé slung his arm around Rachel's shoulder, drawing her in close. "Maybe I can take you out to a special dinner..."

"Noé, you know dad and daddy make me dinner and get me my favorite cake. This year my aunt's, uncles and all my cousins are coming in from Cleveland." Rachel looked up at the tall man, "You know how special it is for me to see them, I _never_ do."

Noé sighed, turning to Rachel, "I'm sorry, raincheck?"

"Of course Noé," Rachel stood on her tip toes, gently kissing his cheek. "You can take me to my favorite Italian resturant. Now lets go, we're going to be late for Glee!" Rachel tugged his hands, pulling Noé towards the choir room.

**…***...*****

Rachel woke early on Saturday morning, preparing for her birthday today, she was planning on getting out her favorite skirt, taking the extra time to pamper herself and be extra for her family. Noé had promised to come, Kurt would be there, Quinn had told Rachel she had planned to come for cake and presents. The smile on Rachel's couldn't begin to describe how she was feeling.

A knock on her door brought Rachel out of her musing's. "Come in," Rachel applied to light lip gloss to round off her finished. She gave herself one more look in her full length mirror.

"Hey Rach," Finn opened the door a little more. "Uh, someone's here to see you."

Rachel looked at her brother, knitting her brow in confusin. "Who? Can't it wait, the party starts soon anyways..."

"No, he wants to see you before." Finn shifted on his feet, he hated that Jesse had this whole thing planned out. Finn knew it was sweet and Rachel was going to swoon.

"Okay..." Rachel motioned for them to come in. To say she was shocked to see Jesse saunter didn't begin to explain it. Her heart beat sped up, she always liked Jesse, his hair was always in the perfect curls. He was tall but not too tall, and had the body and grace of a dancer.

Jesse took a deep breath, gently closing the door behind him. "Rachel, hi. Happy birthday," Jesse handed her a small box.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to get me anything." Rachel took the box slowly.

"Yes I did. Look maybe we should talk before you open that," Jesse took a seat on the edge of her bed, gently patting the spot next to him. "I've really liked you for some time now. And I would really like to be able to take you out, just me and you, call you my girlfriend. Get to know you, spend time with you..."

"I'm only a sophomore though. Won't it be hard, since summer is only two months away, we wont see each other, at all." Rachel felt bad for practically turning him down. She couldn't tell you the number of times she's dreamed of Jesse just walking into her room, asking her out and then kissing her soundly.

Jesse sighed, turning to face Rachel. He gently cupped her cheek, gently encouraging her to look at him. "I care about you, a lot. We'll see each other often enough, I _want_ to see you often. I can come here, bring you to the lake and spend a day on the beach, have a picnic. Please Rachel, I want this." His voice dropped to a whisper, leaning in closer, the mouths inches apart, "Please?" Jesse whispered against her lips.

Rachel's eye's dropped closed, leaning into Jesse's touch, wanting nothing more than to close the small gap between them and _show_ him she wanted this. "Yes, I want it too," With her answer, Jesse brushed his lips against her once.

"Open your gift babe," Jesse pulled away, just enough for her to open the gift he had handed her earlier. "I hope you like it." He watched Rachel pull the paper off the box, when she looked up at him, he just nodded, trying to get her to open it.

Rachel pulled the cover off the box, seeing a thin gold chain, with a small heart pendant. Half the heart was solid gold and the other half had diamonds. She gasped bringing her hand up to cover her mouth, "Jesse, I can't accept this. Really, this is too much."

"Do you want me to be your boyfriend?" At Rachel's nod, Jesse leaned over, gently kissing her lips again, "Good, then I get to spoil you." Jesse smirked, taking the box from Rachel's hands, "Here let me put it on for you." Taking it out of the box and unclasping it, he placed it around Rachel's neck; Rachel lifted her hair, once the necklace was re-clasped, Jesse kissed the back of her neck, mumbling, "Perfect." He took Rachel's hand, intertwining their fingers together. "Do you like it?"

Rachel nodded, looking down at their joined hands. "Yes Jesse, I love it. This day has been nothing but perfect." Rachel cautiously leaned her head onto his shoulder.

Jesse smirked, leaning his head on hers. "That's good baby, now come on, it's time for a birthday party for a very special birthday girl." Rachel beamed up at Jesse, her _boyfriend_, who led her down stairs to the room full of people. Only Jesse caught the scowl on Noé's face when he saw their interlocked fingers. Rachel caught all the smiles on her family's faces and Kurt's squeal of happiness over the new couple.

Finn gave Jesse a knowing smile. Everything had gone the way Jesse had planned. The smile on Jesse face said it all, he was proud to have Rachel on his arm and in return Finn was happy for his best friend and sister. He knew deep down Jesse wouldn't hurt his baby sister. Rachel bounded over to Finn, "Happy birthday little sis," Finn kissed Rachel's cheek pulling her into a tight hug.

"Thank you Finn, look," Rachel lifted the chain off her neck, showing off the necklace Jesse had given her.

"Wow Rach, whose that from?" Finn looked to see Jesse smiling at Rachel's back, eyes trained on her, his brow knitted together, pondering the reason he never saw Jesse's level of attraction towards his sister before.

"Jesse, silly," Rachel laughed before being pulled somewhere else by another aunt or cousin.

Noé sat back and watched as Rachel flitted across the room. He truly thought that when he asked her for dinner earlier in the week, he would have gotten the chance to tell her how he really feels, to see if she would take the chance on what they could. But that all flew out the window the minute Jesse found out. He made his move before Noé could.

Noé watched Rachel, longingly, he wanted her, he wanted to make her smile, to hold her hand, kiss her when he felt like it. Now he had to take the back seat and hopefully Jesse would leave, then he would get his chance.

"She's mine now, you need to back down." The voice startled Noé, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Whatever Jesse, you just wanted her because I do. You always take what I want right from underneath me. And no, this has nothing to do with last year, and all that bullshit drama in English. Man, you know I love her, and yeah, so what's the point that you like her," Noé shook his head, trying to hold the tears at bay. He _loved _this girl, and now, having to really love her from afar broke his heart. He would be her friend though, he still needed her close. And if that meant being in the friend only zone, he would deal with it, _for now_. A hand grabbed his upper arm, breaking him from his train of thought.

"Watch yourself, she's _mine_ now. Back the fuck off." Jesse sneared, but gripped Noé's arm a little tighter, "Are we clear?" Noé nodded, ripping his arm out from Jesse's grasp. Without looking back, Noé walked out the door, and down the steps, making it to his truck door before he finally let the slide down his cheek. He had a horrible feeling about this. _I'm her _friend_ now, nothing more._ Noé thought, backing down the driveway.

**…***...*****

Rachel sat in the chair, opening all her gifts. When she got to the last envelope, she opened it up, seeing a gift card to her favourite local spa. When she saw the hand writing on the side, she smiled brightly.

_**Can't wait for our dinner next week. I know how much you love your silly little spa days. I hope you enjoy this one. -Love, Noé_

Rachel giggled, this boy knew her so well. She looked around the room, searching for Noé. When she came up empty, she frowned slightly, not understanding where he could have gone without telling her.

"I'm sorry babe, I forgot to tell you, Noé had to take off, he said he'd call you later." Jesse smiled sweetly at Rachel, who just nodded, believing what her boyfriend told her.

"Okay, I'll call him tonight." Rachel put everything back into the envelope, placing it with the rest of her gifts. "Thank you everyone for coming here today and all the wonderful gifts..." Rachel thanked all her guest, seeing to them as they left her house. Rachel didn't understand why Noé didn't search her out, to give her a hug good bye, it was very unusual of him.

Once everyone left, including a long goodbye from Jesse.

_Jesse_, Rachel sighed happily, leaning back against her pillows. She couldn't believe _he_ had asked _her _out! She had a _boyfriend_! A squeal escaped her lips and a huge smile broke across her face. Coming down from her temporary happy high, she picked up her cell and dialed the familiar number of her best friend.

"_Hi, this is _Noé, _I can't come to the phone right now, but you can leave me a message and I'll think about calling you back!"_

Rachel hit the end button, looking at her phone befuddled, Noé always picked up the phone when she called. She re-dialed almost immediately getting sent to voicemail again. Rachel tried four more times, each time getting the voicemail, she finally gave up. Rachel tried to think of what Noé could be doing that he wouldn't answer the phone. He couldn't be mad at her, could he?

Rachel was snapped out of thoughts when her phone beeped with a new message. Hoping it was from Noé, she blindly opened it.

_**Hey babe, watcha up to?—.J_

Rachel checked the time, realizing he'd only left her house 15 minutes ago. Her brow furrowed but she typed back a reply.

_**Jesse, you've been gone 15 minutes, I managed to make it up the stairs and into my room. I was also trying to get a hold of Noé...—Rach_

Rachel quickly changed into comfier clothes, reaching for her phone to try just one more time. When it went to voicemail, she simply shut her phone off, ignoring the three new texts from Jesse.

**A/N: Okay people! That's a taste of **_**Smoke And Mirrors: A Prequel to Broken**_**. Tell me what you're thinking. Still liking the idea of this? Or do you hate it and think I should just stop? Let me know! **__


	2. II Falling Apart

**Smoke and Mirrors: A Prequel to Broken**

**Chapter 2- Falling Apart **

**A/N: Okay, can we all please get over the fact that I have made Rachel and Finn siblings? And that Jesse and Finn are friends? I understand that in the show they are mortal enemies but, this story is completely A/U. I might mention something from the show but other than that, this story will not have Noah Puckerman or Santana Lopez, plus a few others. If you're confused, you really need to read Broken first. **

**Mini rant is done... Thank you for all of you who reviewed. I am not a Jesse hater, believe it or not. Thank you to **_**Lilypilots90**_**, who planted the seed in my head. Thank you to my very loyal readers-**_**Solstice07**_**,**___**Kkaty**_**-who read and review religiously. And to my love, **_**Dreamer1483**_**, for I don't know what I would do without her. :) Onto this story. None of its mine-accept the plot and Noé they're all mine! :D**

Noé listened to his phone go to voicemail, he knew if he would've picked up Rachel's call she would have been able to tell immediately that he'd been drinking. And that was the last he wanted to get into tonight. The reason behind the drinking; every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was Rachel with Jesse-holding hands, hugging, _kissing_. Noé shook his head, taking another shot of the whisky.

His heart constricted with the thought of never _having_ Rachel, for now he would be the best friend. _No_, Noé thought, he couldn't be that. Noé came up with a plan to protect his heart from being shattered by the one girl he was falling in love with.

**…***...*****

It had been a whole month since Rachel started seeing Jesse, she had never been happier. Well no, she was happy she had Jesse but Noé never came around anymore, he never took her out to dinner, she hadn't seen him since her birthday and it felt _wrong_.

On the other hand, Rachel ran around, gathering her outfit for her date tonight. Jesse wanted to take her out for their one month. Sighing happily, Rachel applied her lip gloss, then quickly swiping on one more coat of mascara. The more she looked at the mirror, the more she noticed Noé's football picture on her vanity. An internal debate started, she wanted to run over to her computer and write him a quick message on his Facebook page but she had to get down stairs to wait for Jesse.

Groaning, she walked quickly over to her computer, logging onto Facebook. Once in, she started to type his name in the search box it quickly showed up, but as soon as she clicked it, she wished she hadn't. Her chest constricted looking at the 'add as a friend' button. _He deleted me?_ Rachel's heart raced as she thought of the possibility of losing Noé for good. "I have to get him to talk to me," Rachel whispered to the empty room.

"Rach your _date _is here!" She heard Finn yell up the stairs. Grabbing her bag, she ran down the stairs, seeing Jesse standing in the foyer, a small smile playing on his lips.

"You look stunning, as always, Rach." Jesse reached for her hand, leading the rest of the way down the stairs. When she was a stair higher than the floor, just about eye level with Jesse, he leaned and kissed her softly. "So beautiful," he whispered against her lip.

"Okay kids, keep it PG, big brother is standing right here." Finn grumbled, looking away from his friend, and now sister's boyfriend.

Jesse smirked, turning towards Finn, "Please dude, I'll keep it PG when Hell freezes over." Jesse turned back to his blushing girlfriend, only to press his lips to hers again. Pushing his tongue through her lips, just for her to moan out.

"_Dude,_ seriously lay off," Finn shoved Jesse's shoulder lightly, hoping to get his point across. When they finally pulled apart, panting heavily, Finn said his parting words, "Rachel, daddy said to be home by midnight, any later, I get to kick his ass." Finn gave Jesse a pointed look before leaving the foyer.

Jesse laughed quietly, "_Daddy_, gets me every time!"

"Stop Jesse, that's not nice. I call him daddy..." Rachel argued, pulling away from him, stepping off the last step.

"But it's different babe, your _daddy's _little girl," Jesse smiled, kissing her head gently.

Rachel shrugged him off, he was always making wise cracks about her father's, it was the one thing she didn't like about him. "Right. Well, if you're done, can we please go?"

Jesse led Rachel out to his car, following her around to the passenger side to open the door for her. But once he opened the door, in the seat were two dozen beautiful red and pink roses and a teddy bear holding a long black velvet box. Rachel smiled sweetly at the gifts, Jesse came behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Happy one month baby." He whispered into her ear before kissing right below her lobe.

"Oh, Jesse," Rachel breathed out. "Thank you so much, happy one month." Rachel turned in his embrace, hugging him tightly.

Laughing quietly, Jesse accepted the hug, "Before you say thank you, maybe you should open it?"

Rachel reached for the black box, slowly opening it. Staring back at her was a simple white carrot bracelet with five diamond stars attached. "Jesse, its gorgeous."

"Not as gorgeous as you," Jesse simply stated, looking at her, and nowhere else.

Blushing furiously, Rachel took the bracelet out, "Help me put it on?" Jesse just nodded, putting the bracelet on her wrist, then kissing her hand ever so gently.

"Ready?" Jesse walked around to slide in the driver seat, pulling out onto the road and towards their destination.

**…***...*****

After a night out with Jesse, Rachel was happy to be home, kicking off her heels, she sat on the bed starring at the bracelet Jesse had given her. Hearing the familiar beep of her phone alerting of her of a new text, she slowly stood to cross her room.

_**Had an amazing night tonight. Sweet dreams love, -Jesse _

Rachel smiled down at her screen, before typing at a quick message, as she put the phone down, it started to ring, noticing the late hour, she really didn't understand who could be calling her so late. Rachel gaped, _no, why would he call me now?_ Rachel thought, seeing Noé's name took her way off guard.

"Hello?" Rachel answered, hesitancy coloring her voice.

The voice that came through the line was heavily slurred, "Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?" Rachel sat on her bed interested in what he was about to say.

"Why'd ya have to date him?" Noé stumbled through the sentence, just barely making it understandable.

Rachel sat silent, not sure how to answer the question. She had never thought as Noé as more than a friend, but maybe she was wrong. Maybe Noé was looking for more and she just didn't see it. Biting her lip she slowly answered his question, "I... I like him Noé..."

"Do ya love him?" Noé seemed to spit the sentence, as if the thought would make him throw up. Rachel knew, come morning, he won't remember anything.

"I...I think...I could, you know fall in love with him..." Noé cut Rachel off.

"Why do ya love him Ray? What do you see in him? Does he actually care for you? Does he _love_ you like I could love you? Does he know your favorite ice cream comb...combination? Does he know your real obsession? Does he take in a count that you _hate_ green peppers? Does he know you're not ticklish? That you hate when people stare at your feet? That you've never been to a spa because you...can't...stand..." Noé chocked on a sob, "Does he understand I call you _Ray_ because you're like a ray of sun? Rachel, he will never understand you and _know_ you like I do. I _love_ you Rachel, fucking love you. And have for a long time..."

Rachel sniffled, staring at the picture of the two them sitting at the beach, sun setting in the background. "Noé, please, you never once hinted that you..."

"Fuck you Rachel! I have..."

"You're drunk Noé, I'm hanging up." Noé heard the dial tone buzzing loudly in his ear. _He tried_, that's all that counted. He tried to make her see he was no good for her but she was blinded by _love_? He was hoping desperately this would still be a short lived relationship but he had a feeling it wouldn't be.

With his mind becoming less and less foggy, he would start thinking more. So he did the one thing he could think of, brought the bottle back up to his lips and took another long gulp of whisky. Slowly drinking himself to oblivion, he didn't want to think, he didn't want to feel, he had nothing left to live for. He wanted Rachel and she was never going to be his.

**…***...*****

"Rachel? Rach? Rachel! Are you listening to me?" Jesse snapped his fingers impatiently in front of Rachel's face. Rachel's head snapped up, looking at Jesse confused for a moment. "What are you thinking about?" Jesse questioned his grip on her arm just a little too tight. But she knew better than to say something, especially after what happened last time.

_It had been two weeks since their one month, Rachel just knew she was in love with Jesse. The way he would just hold her, not uttering one word, gently laying kisses on her head every so often. She just loved it. _

_On one particular Friday night, she had the house to herself. Dad and daddy were away in business and Finn was off with Quinn. She had decided to cook Jesse a nice romantic dinner, watch a movie, with dessert of course and end the night by just being with each other. Rachel prepared the only kosher meal she knew Jesse also liked, prepared an extravagant molten chocolate cake dessert and found a movie she knew they both would enjoy._

_"Hey babe, what smells so good?" Jesse called out as he approached the kitchen. Stepping around the island, he went right for Rachel, wrapping his arms around her waist, gently kissing her neck. _

"_Dinner, just for us." Rachel leaned into his touch, loving the way he held onto her tightly._

_Jesse gave her a gentle squeeze before releasing her, "Sounds perfect." _

_Rachel smiled, playing with her necklace Jesse had bought her, gently tugging on it, she felt it snap, coming off her neck. "Oh my!" Rachel exclaimed, holding the broken necklace in her palm. _

_"What?" Jesse turned around, finding Rachel looking at something in her palm. "What is it baby?" _

_Rachel looked up from her necklace, "It broke?" _

_Jesse noticed she had the most confused look on her face. "What did? The necklace?" Jesse stomped over to where Rachel was standing, looking at the necklace. Grabbing her arm a little forcefully. "That's a goddamn expensive necklace! And you broke it?" Jesse seethed, in a deadly calm voice. _

_"Jesse, ow, I didn't mean to! Jesse let go of me!" Rachel tried tugging her arm of his grip but he wasn't letting up. Whimpering slightly, she shrunk back, "I-I-I'm sorry," biting back tears and the sob, she tried to go with it. She watched as he grabbed the necklace, and stormed towards the door._

Rachel put a smile on her face, "Nothing honey, just about how much fun we'll have tonight." Even though Rachel didn't want to go the party, she knew if she didn't there was strong possibly he might someone _new_, someone _prettier_.

Jesse loosened his hold, "Of course babe." Turning his attention back to the road, Rachel was left to think about how her life had changed so drastically.

It had become little things like telling her she was eating _too _much.

_They had just sat down at the diner, looking over the menu when Rachel voiced her opinion. _

_"Mm, the new veggie burger looks delicious, with a salad. Doesn't that sound good Jesse?" Rachel looked up from her menu. Without missing a beat Jesse responded._

_"Yeah, if you're not looking to be the next big Broadway star." Jesse hadn't even looked up from his menu._

_"What's that suppose to mean?" _

_Jesse looked up, having a very serious expression. "Well, that's a lot to eat. Too much for you, you should be watching what you put in your mouth." _

_"Are-are you calling me _fat_?" Rachel was stunned, she had never once heard someone say that to her, and of all people to say it, her own boyfriend?_

_Jesse pondered what Rachel asked, knowing he should say no but how could lie to her? "I don't want to lie love, so yes, that's what I'm telling you." Jesse gave Rachel a small smile before going back to his menu. "You should have the salad, hold the sides, with lemon juice. Maybe a little salt and pepper." _

_Rachel just looked at him perplexed, not sure how to answer him._

Jesse pulled outside the house, it was already swarmed with teens. "Rach, how much have you had to eat today?"

"We're not discussing this Jesse. Not now." Rachel knew this could get her in trouble but at this point she just wanted to get this done and over with.

"Fine, limit yourself to two cups of beer, you don't need the empty calories." Jesse pushed open his door, waiting for her at the front.

"Yes _sir_," Rachel said under her breath.

Once inside, Jesse left her in the living room by herself. Well not by herself, there were loads of drunken people _trying_ to dance. Rachel huffed sitting down next to a couple making out; it was too loud and extremely stuffy in the all too small house.

**…***...*****

Finn saw Jesse at the keg getting two cups of beer. "Hey, dude, don't drink too much. You have to bring my sister home tonight."

Jesse smirked at his friend, "Don't worry. These aren't for me. They're for your sister."

Frowning, Finn went into overprotective brother mode, "Rach doesn't drink. You _know_ that."

"We'll see about that," Jesse mumbled under his breath, walking back to where he had left Rachel.

Finn grabbed the back of his stupid leather jacket that he always wore, "What the _hell_ are you talking about? You know she doesn't drink. I swear if you force her to, I will end you."

Jesse shrugged Finn off of him, "Chill out. It's fine. Go find your girlfriend." He brushed past the people crowding the doorway and went back to the living room to find Rachel but when he got there, she wasn't. Jesse quickly scanned the room looking for the familiar brown waves; not seeing them Jesse headed outside to the front porch. Quickly looking around the crowd, he finally found her sitting at the edge, knees tucked against her chest. "What are you doing out here?" Jesse asked, touching her shoulder gently.

"It was really crowded in there, I think I'll just out here for a few minutes. Go on ahead in side, I'll be fine." Rachel mumbled, not really wanting to be around the booze anyways.

"Okay, if you say so. Here I got you this," Jesse handed her the cup of beer.

"Thanks," and before Rachel could say anything else, Jesse slipped inside. She knew it would come down to this, but she was hopping it wouldn't.

Rachel's thought wondered to Noé, ever since he had drunk dialed her, she hasn't heard from him. She wondered if he was worried about her, wondered if he ever thought about her. She didn't have time to think for too long before some approached and sat down next to her. Looking up, she was met with the familiar blond hair and deep blue eyes she had been missing. "Noé, hey." She would admit it was quiet awkward sitting here with her once best friend.

Noé didn't know what really drew him to her, but when he saw her sitting there, all alone he couldn't stop his feet from moving. He was missing her like crazy, he wouldn't say it out loud though, he had a pride to keep intact. Besides, what was the point keeping in contact with a girl who you felt so passionately for knowing she would never feel the same. "Hey. What are you doing here? You hate the 'party scene'." Noé mumbled quietly.

"Uh, well, Jesse brought me here but it's a little too crowded for me. So, I came out here..."

Noé cut her off, noticing the red cup in her hand. "Is that beer?"

Rachel looked down at the still full cup of warm beer, a scowl forming on her face. "Yes, but it doesn't look very good."

"You don't drink."

"I know, he thinks I might...if I'm with him." Rachel practically whispered, too embarrassed to admit that she came out of peer pressure.

"You can just dump it out, he'll never know the difference..."

"Except when I'm not tipsy." Rachel sighed, "You said it yourself, I don't drink, I would or should get tipsy off this one cup."

Noé shrugged, "Well, then I don't know what to tell you."

"Why'd you call me that night? Or do you even remember calling me?" Noé's troubled blue eyes met Rachel's concerned ones. "You're drinking a lot more, why?" Rachel asked, hesitancy coming through her voice. Just because they hadn't talked in a while didn't mean she wasn't concerned about him.

"Wouldn't you love to know," scoffed Noé, there wasn't enough alcohol in his system to pour his heart out. "Just stressed, that's all. I'm fine and have it under control, no need to worry."

"I will worry about Noé, your my best friend. Whether we're talking or not, I will always _be_ here." Rachel abandoned the cup of beer on the step of the porch to reach out and touch his arm, she watched as he flinched away from her, like she had burned him.

"Just...forget about it." Noé sighed at the feeling of her hand on his thigh, he couldn't stop her from that one and maybe he _needed_ that touch more than he thought.

Rachel sighed, "Fine, but can you please take me home?"

"Would your _boyfriend_ approve?" Noé bit out, letting his anger for Jesse slip out more than he thought. But the ache in his chest was telling him to take her home, prove to her that he's better than Jesse.

Rachel turned around, looking into the large picture window, looking for the mess of curls that would be her boyfriends. Sure enough she found him grinding against another girl, face close to hers. Rachel's stomach churned at the thought of him _kissing_ that other girl. Turning back to Noé she shook her head. "Probably not, but I don't think he'll even notice I'm gone." With the nod of Noé's head, he held his hand out for her to take. Rachel took it willingly, letting Noé pull her towards his car.

**…***...*****

Hours after Finn first saw Jesse at the keg, he was planning to head home but wanted to check with Rachel and make sure she was okay. After searching the house from top to bottom and looking around outside, he still couldn't find her. Spotting Jesse in the living room with some blond cheerleader, he approached Jesse, anger evident on his face. "Jesse, what the hell? Where's Rachel?" Finn grabbed Jesse, making him stumble backwards.

"Who the fuck knows. She left. I guess. I don't really know. Why are you asking me?" Jesse slurred out, reaching to Finn to balance himself.

"You brought her here!" Finn shook his head. "You know what? Never mind, she probably found a way home, asshole! Finn stormed out of the room, taking Quinn with him. 

**A/N: I know I suck! Expect Broken this week and faster updates from now on. Leave me love! 3**


End file.
